


Shooting the Moon

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Dom Dean, Dom Ruby, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Pegging, Sub Sam, Top Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s sitting in the living room when they come in. Ruby’s hair is mussed, and Dean’s cheeks are red, so Sam knows they’ve been kissing prior to entering the room.     <br/>“Sam, will you come to the bedroom with us?” Ruby asks. It’s their phrase meaning ‘we have a scene planned, do you want to join?’, so Sam follows them obediently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam’s sitting in the living room when they come in. Ruby’s hair is mussed, and Dean’s cheeks are red, so Sam knows they’ve been kissing prior to entering the room.

“Sam, will you come to the bedroom with us?” Ruby asks. It’s their phrase meaning ‘we have a scene planned, do you want to join?’, so Sam follows them.

Dean smacks his ass, and he puts himself on the bed, resting on his elbows and knees after he strips down to nothing.

Ruby trails one of her long nails down his spine and his crack, and he shivers hard.

He watches Dean slick his own fingers, and then one is circling his hole and delving in. Sam cants his hips back to get it in further. Dean shoves between his shoulders so his chest presses against the bed. He can’t see what Ruby is doing behind him, but he knows it’s probably something exciting if the low groan Dean makes is any indication.

Dean’s second finger is lubed back up, and then it’s inside of him. Dean crooks his fingers just right, and he presses against his prostate. Sam moans, but Dean shushes him.

“No noise until Ruby is ready for you.”

Sam keeps his mouth resolutely closed, but whines still make his lips tingle as he hums.

Dean stretches him while Ruby gets ready. She makes frustrated noises, and Dean helps her get into something. Sam tries to turn his head to look at what she's wearing, but Dean tells him to wait patiently.

When Dean deems him ready, Ruby makes her way in front of Sam’s face. His mouth waters at the sight.

Her long, dark hair covers her breasts, and between her legs is a strap-on he needs inside of him _now_. He hopes that’s where it’s going.

She combs her fingers through his hair, and he leans into the tender touch.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” She asks, and he nods his head wildly.

He gets himself back up on all fours so she has easy access to him. Dean gets under him, and Sam laps at his cock in the meantime while Ruby slicks the dildo.

It’s not very long, but it’s thick, thicker than Dean, and Sam is so excited his stomach is doing little flips.

Pre-come leaks into Sam’s mouth, and he works harder to get more of it, the taste of Dean further into his throat and on his tongue that's licking into his slit.

He cries out around the cock in his mouth when Ruby starts to feed the dildo into him. It’s stretching him so _wide_ , and so _perfect_ , it’s surreal.

He’s struck suddenly with a need so raw he can’t help but move back on the dildo in earnest. He sucks Dean down further than he ever has, and Dean moans loudly and thrusts his hips a little too hard into Sam’s mouth.

He chokes for a few seconds before getting a handle on his gag reflex, and then he’s swallowing around Dean.

Ruby bottoms out with a groan, and Sam whimpers. His thighs shake, and Ruby has to hold him up or else he’d fall flat against the mattress.

He takes a few moments to steady himself before nodding his head, a signal for Ruby to go on.

His nails dig into Dean’s thigh muscles that are straining against his skin, so Sam sucks his dick harder until he’s coming down his throat with a cry.

Ruby thrusts become erratic, and she’s whimpering and moaning as she uses Sam for all he’s worth.

The dildo keeps jabbing at his prostate, and it makes his toes curl and his cock leak into the sheets.

It sends a zing up his spine that settles in the pit of his stomach as he orgasms.

He breathes hard into Dean’s skin as he paints his abdomen white.

Ruby goes slow and deep, hitting all the good spots, and Sam falls apart. The noise he makes isn’t anything he ever has before, and it’s choked off and torn from his throat as he goes lax, pleasure making his legs kick against his will.

It takes him a few moments to be able to breathe again, but by that time that’s all he can do. His brain is going haywire, he can’t think or see straight, but he knows Ruby comes because she grips his sides and wails as she rides it out.

Dean rubs her clit, and Sam would but he can’t move his fingers or do anything but close his eyes and feel.

They situate him so he’s on his back, spread eagle on Dean with Ruby laying on his own chest as they all come down from their endorphin highs.

“Good?” Ruby asks, and Sam huffs a breathless laugh.

“Really good,” he rasps. Dean kisses his neck and he tilts his head to the side.

“Our good boy, Sammy, so good,” Dean praises.

Ruby pulls the blanket over them, and Sam starts to drift.

The strap-on has been tossed to the side, and he stares at it.

He hopes there’s a repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
